The present invention relates to a system and method for mixing paint or colorants. More particularly, the present application is directed towards a system and method for mixing paint or colorants in, for example, cylindrical, rectangular, square and tapered square containers.
The present invention relates to apparatus and devices for mixing and agitating flowable material such as paint and the like in closed containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to paint container holders and the like which are capable of rapidly and efficiently mixing and agitating without requiring removal of the materials from their original containers and without requiring the containers to be cumbersomely clamped or otherwise inconveniently mechanically secured in place in the mixing or agitating apparatus.
Many flowable or fluidized materials such as paints, powdered materials, fungible particulates and the like, both in cans or other containers contain liquids of differing specific gravities as well as solids and/or powdered materials dispersed thereon. In many instances, the different constituents of the mixture require a thorough mixing and blending before the mixture is suitable for use in order to insure an even dispersion of the various constituents throughout the whole mixture. This is particularly important with paints, colorants, varnishes and other finishing agents wherein pigments are often solids and are usually much denser than some of the other liquid constituents. Oftentimes, after only a short time in a container on a ledge, the denser or heavier materials gravitate out from the lighter constituents and collect on the bottom of the can or container. Subsequently, when a can is opened, the material must be tediously mixed and agitated, often for extended periods of time before it is suitable for use. Even during the application process, the heavier materials in some mixtures may settle out and accordingly, periodic intermixing and agitation during use or application is required.
Recently such paint or colorants have become available in rectangular, square or tapered square-shaped containers, giving rise to the need for paint container holders to blend colors for paint in such containers that are not conventional cylindrical-shaped containers. To accommodate square or rectangular paint containers, a new holder can be provided in the paint mixer, suitable for receiving and retaining the conventional cylindrical container as well as the rectangular, square, or tapered square container.